Kin
by Water Mage
Summary: BSG.SG.crossover. Long ago, a race divided and went their seperate ways. One faction settled the planet Kobol. The other settled on Earth. Eventually, all things come full circle and the race known as the Alterans will again be one.


I don't own Stargate and Battlestar Galactica or anything associated with them. Stargate and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. Battlestar Galactica is owned by Sci Fi Channel and NBC Universal. They belong to their creators and whoever else owns them. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan.

* * *

:Author Notes: 

Set in Season One of Battlestar Galactica. Obviously as you read its going to be alternate reality as far as the events of Stargate are concerned. This was largely inspired by the Trinity by the Evil Author. I love that story. Flippin amazing I tell ya.

* * *

Kin

By: Water Mage

In the beginning…

There was once a great race, the Alterans. Some called them wise. Some called them magnificent. The galaxy they called home was where they thrived. For eons they crafted and built great wonders that none have ever or will ever again craft. Then a split formed. A philosophical division that tore their society apart. A rapidly growing faction of Alterans, calling themselves the Ori, grew more and more fervent in their religious belief. The Ori believed that their power should be worshipped, and they became increasingly dogmatic and filled with religious self -righteousness, believing they had a right to control all lesser races.

The Alterans that didn't belong to the Ori believed strongly in science. They also had a strong belief in free will and believed it was ethically wrong to affect the free will of lesser races, much less force them to worship the Alterans. Rather then going to war, the Alterans escaped the Ori by building a great ship that took them far, far away from their home galaxy.

All was still not at peace on the great ship. A debate had formed after two years into their voyage. Some were tired, restless, and just wanted to live on firm land again. At the nearest habited planet a number of Alterans were granted their leave. There was sadness at their leaving and a hope that they would again reunite. Before departing, the Alterans left with their brothers the directions to their destination and the name of their future home world, Earth.

Those they left behind named their new world Kobol.

For a time on Kobol they lived in peace, building and creating a civilization, which paled in comparison to their former splendor. Then disaster struck. An economic disaster that they had never before faced on their homeworld hit their new civilization, destroying all they had built and killing thousands. With only handfuls of lives left the last remnants of the Kobolians gathered together. Only by banding together they survived. It was over a century before they regained only half their former glory. Although all they had of their former life was gone as was much of their technology. So they did all they knew how to do. Hope and rebuild.

Without the discontent hovering above their heads on the ship, the Alterans again began to thrive like never before. All the while on their voyage to Earth they met new races and shared with them technology and gained back much in return. New ideas and theories appeared in their heads and collectively new inventions began to appear all the time, bettering their people as a whole.

Eventually they settled on planet Earth and made it their home world. It was on Earth that they created many incredible pieces of technology. They were not selfish with their crafts. They thought only of reaching out and helping other races, and help others they did. From their endeavors the Alterans created something that would forever change the universe. They were called Stargates. Large stone rings when initiated they would form a wormhole to another Stargate, and through them a person could transport themselves from one world to another almost instantly.

The Stargates were spread throughout the galaxy. By doing this the Alterans were able to _dial_ up numerous worlds and using one of their greatest devices, they could terra form and seed planets with life. Life that they created after their own image. Soon many worlds grew hospitable and flourished with human life.

Humanity on Kobol once again returned to their feet. The Kobolians grew into a great civilization that equaled the glory of their previous society when they first settled Kobol. It was only by the leadership of a strong government called the Lords of Kobol that they had raised to such heights. All was well…and they thought nothing could go wrong…

In another galaxy the Great Alliance had formed. Many races were part of this alliance. The four most prominent were the warrior Asgard, the proud Furlings, the peaceful Nox, and the Alterans, whom were known as the oldest strain of humanity that others were already calling Ancient.

With this Alliance the four elder races traded knowledge and helped the less advanced races, primarily protecting them from any outside threats that sought to wage war among the people.

The second evolution of humans, as they were termed, began to look toward the Ancients as beings to worship. This troubled them so because their intentions was never to gain such attentions. So when a devastating plague spread through the galaxy killing scores of Ancients, having no cure, they decided to run from it. They gathered in the city of Atlantis, a city created specifically to evacuate them. Once housed in Atlantis the city _flew _to a nearby dwarf galaxy. There they recreated newer, advanced Stargates, and once again spread life in their image. And all was good for some time.

Kobolians began to look to the Lords of Kobol as being their gods. They had abilities not seen before. Their life spans were longer and they had incredible healing abilities. Long had they forgotten that many of their kind, the Alterans, had these same abilities before such knowledge was lost to the passage of time and the descent of their evolution.

A conflict arose on Kobol. Its origins still to this day remain unknown. The conflict was so great that the humans of the world fled in a space faring ship that was the first of its kind. The exodus from Kobol carried them on a journey through the stars that lasted many years. Generations passed before they came to twelve planets that they deemed hospitable enough to colonize. Eventually these worlds became known as the Twelve Colonies. On these new worlds they grew in numbers and advancements.

Kobol became known as the birthplace of humanity and it was said that return there would come at the price of blood.

Centuries passed and the Colonials, as they now called themselves, created the Cylons. Designed as workers and soldiers the Cylons were their greatest achievement. Eventually they gained sentience, rebelled and fought the humans of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol in a major conflict that devastated both sides. An armistice was agreed, following which the Cylons disappeared. Forty years later, the Cylons returned.

The Ancients prospered in the galaxy they fled to. In their isolated part of the universe the life they seeded grew and spread. On one world they encountered a peculiar new species. It was bug like and it intrigued them because of its rapid healing capabilities and its ability to drain life from another species. Closely they studied this bug. Then eventually the bug got smart and studied them…

The bug evolved and became known as the Wraith. They incorporated the Ancients DNA into their own and used it as a stepping stone in their rapid evolution. Soon their numbers began to swell and they waged a war with the Ancients. Though technological superior, the Ancients were outnumbered and they began to lose the war.

After 100 long years and heavy loses, they won. By configuring the device they used to seed life to break down and destabilize atoms, they dialed up the Wraith home world and the planets they claimed as their territory, and completely annihilated their species leaving nothing of their existence. Not even ashes.

The victory though long coming also had a benefit. The blood of the Wraith, with its rapid healing factor, when properly synthesized held a cure for the plague that had driven them away from their home galaxy. With this cure they returned to their home galaxy using Atlantis and resettled on their home world, Earth.

All was not how they left it.

They found their galaxy now home to an empire called the Goa'uld. With the newly returned Ancients to aid them, the four races and the other races of the Great Alliance swatted the menace down, and dismantled their empire before they gained a strong foothold.

Then there was peace.

The Cylons established a monotheistic religion in their forty year absence. They believed that God created them as his new chosen children and that humanity were his failures. As God's chosen it was up to them to wipe out humanity.

Then there was war. For the Colonials they had known peace for only forty years before the Cylons returned. Return they did and in mass. They infiltrated the Colonial society as humanoids. Externally and internally they appeared human but they were not. These new models were programmed to act human but they were deadly.

Launching a sneak attack, the Cylons used nuclear weapons to destroy the planets of the Twelve Colonies. In one stroke they eliminated most of humanity.

But all was not lost.

There were survivors. A warship past its prime known as Battlestar _Galactica_ and a ragtag group of ships not present during the genocide. The 50, 000 people were the last of their race or so they thought. Now pursued by Cylons till they are wiped from the universe, the aged Commander of this refugee fleet gives the people hope. Not believing it himself, but saying it to foster hope and moral, he gave the people a vision of sanctuary. Earth.

While they still believed Kobol as the birthplace of humanity, the Colonials knew of the 'the thirteenth tribe' that never joined the exodus from Kobol. Legend told them that the lost tribe left toward a new world away from the rest of humanity. They called it Earth. On Kobol, hidden inside a sacred temple, the location of Earth was said to be.

All myths stem from legend.

All legends have a basis in truth.

On Earth the Ancients, however, never forgot their origins. They knew where they came from and they remembered the brothers their ancestors had long ago parted ways with. A hope among the Ancients remained a constant. One day they wished to reunite with their long lost brethren from the far away planet of Kobol.

What stories could they tell each other?

What could they learn from one another?

Until that day comes, the Ancients would remain in their city of Atlantis, and call the Earth home. Some of the Ancients born with precognitive abilities foretell the time is coming. They don't know when or where. But soon the lost people of the Ancients would meet again.

On the Battlestar _Galatica,_ the crew try to keep up morale. They hold out hope for the 'thirteenth tribe' to be able to help them. More then anything they just want a place they could again call home.

The Ancients wondered when the day would come.

For now they would wait.

Soon there would be a reunion unlike ones ever before seen.

* * *

Sometimes I just have to write out plots that won't leave me alone. This idea just kept nagging at me till it was written. For now it's a One Shot. It might turn into something more in the future. I have more nagging at me. But I think I like it this way. Just short and ended. If I do extend it of course it will be fleshed out and more like an actual story. And the things here will be more in-depth. I just wrote this based on a weird daydream, so please dont think this is some kind of masterpeice that I've been working on and that I need tips and crap to help the story out. Its not that deep. 


End file.
